Entertaining America - Jack Howitzer
miniatur|Das WCTR-Logo * Billy Dexter: Peter Marx * Jack Howitzer: Randy Pearlstein * Trailer-Sprecher: Jeff Berlin * General: Ron Reeve * Kinder: Chris, James und Mike Ferrante sowie Chris Silvestro * Station-Voice: Barbara Fox Script Talk is cheap, especially on this Station! * Station-Sprecher: Jetzt kommt die betäubendste Sache seit der Lobotomie... Entertaining America! * Billy Dexter: Diese Woche auf Entertaining America: Richard Goblin, die erfolgreichste Rückkehr eines Menschen zum Hahn. Die Sherman Octuplets: Ein Mann aus Venturas sagt, er schlief mit allen acht! Außerdem: Lärm, Tempo, Gefahr, Schimpfwörter und Patriotismus kommen dieses Wochenende endlich zusammen beim „All America Drunk Driving Cup“. Hi aus Vinewood, Sie sind auf Entertaining America, mit mir, Billy Dexter, der Ihnen alles bringt, das wichtig für Kultur und Unterhaltung ist, wenn es da überhaupt einen Unterschied gibt. Vom Herzen der Unterhaltung in Amerika: Vinewood, San Andreas. Ihr seid bei mir, Dex. Wollen Sie die Show „Stack the Dex“ anrufen? Aber nicht jetzt! Kifflom! Wie auch immer, toll, tolle Show für Sie diese Woche. Kontrovers: Man wird mir einen Pulitzer verleihen. Nun ja, wir haben tolle Gäste. Erst einmal reden wir mit dem aufgewühlten Actionhelden Jack Howitzer, dann haben wir eine Live-Telefon-Schalte zu einem sehr speziellen Gast, ein moderner Lazerus. Jemand, der aus dem Grab auferstand und jetzt Statist in großen Kinofilmen ist. Dann erkläre ich jedem die Geheimnisse des Universums. Aber erstmal: Stack the Dex, wo ich, Billy Dexter, Entertainer in den Nachrichten treffe. Kifflom! Jack Howitzer war einmal der größte Star Amerikas, aber die letzten drei Jahre waren hart. Die Menschen beschreiben ihn als einen Dinosaurier, einen Action-Helden-Überrest aus den Achtzigern, einen muskulösen Neandertaler und mein Favorit: der blödeste Gorilla aus dem Dschungel. Jack, willkommen zur Show. Kifflom! * Jack: Ha, ha, ha! Schön, hier zu sein, Dex, eine Freude. * Billy: Also, deine Filme Exploder und Annihilator haben Amerika durch schwierige Zeiten gebracht und ich war auch ein Riesenfan von... von Zero Seconds to Death. * Jack: Danke, danke! * Billy: Aber viele sagen, dass dein neuer Film zu weit geht. * Jack: Nein, er hat romantische Comedy mit Drama, er hat Action, er hat ein Herz. Das ist das wichtigste, denke ich. * Billy: Okay, hören wir mal den Trailer. * Jack: Okay, lasst ihn laufen. SPECIAL-NEEDS-COP-TRAILER BEGINNT HIER (der Trailer wird mit einem Gong eröffnet, es fallen Schüsse im Hintergrund) * Sprecher: Er war ein Mann, der mit sich selbst auf Kriegsfuß stand und in einem Krieg kämpfte, den ein anderer verloren hatte. (ein Hubschrauber fliegt am Himmel) * General: Es ist vorbei, Tim, der Krieg ist vorbei! * Jack Howitzer (schreit): Nichts ist vorbei! (Schüsse und schreiende Kinder sind zu hören) * Sprecher: Er hat Millionen Kambodschaner in Exploder getötet. Jetzt ist Jack Howitzer Tim in seiner bisher schwersten Rolle. * General: Wir sind hier, Tim! * Jack: Eine Vorschule für behinderte Kinder? * General: Du bist ihr neuer Lehrer, Tim! (Kinder freuen sich und eine Schulglocke ertönt) * Sprecher: Special Needs Cop – sehen Sie die Geschichte über einen psychotischen Ex-Marine, der zurückgebliebenen Kindern liebevolle Strenge entgegenbringt. * Jack: Einer von euch Vollidioten hat peruanisches Heroin in die Behindertenschule geschmuggelt und ich finde heraus, wer. Ab sofort Keks- und Saftverbot! * Junge: Deine Filme sind beschissen, Tim! * Sprecher: Aber schon bald spielt er in einem mit. * Junge: Was ist das? * Jack: Das ist „Teacher’s Gun“, willst du ihn sehen? * Junge: Cool! (Schuss) * Jack: Oh, du hast Selbstmord begangen, auch ein Weg zu sterben! * Junge: Oh... * Sprecher: Schließlich fing er an, ein normales Leben zu führen, doch dann brach das Chaos aus... * Junge: Du bist dumm, Tim, du rechnest mit deinen Fingern. * Jack: Bock auf 'ne Party? (Schuss) * Jack: Na los! * General: Tim, was machst du da? * Jack: Ich verteidige mein Land. Willkommen im Land der Freiheit, Wichser! Yaaaaargh! (Schüsse aus einer Maschinenpistole) * Sprecher: Special Needs Cop – er musste noch viel lernen! (Musik stoppt) * Sprecher: Dieser Film kann nicht eingestuft werden. SPECIAL-NEEDS-COP-TRAILER ENDET HIER UND ENTERTAINING AMERICA GEHT WEITER * Billy: Mann, so ein Scheiß! Kein Wunder, dass unsere Studios mit Protestanten umrundet sind. * Jack: Wie kann ihn jemand anstößig finden? * Billy: Nein, Jack, er ist entsetzlich. Deine intensive Darstellung von behinderten Menschen macht mich physisch krank. Und allein der Gedanke, jemanden schwer von Begriff zu nennen, ist offen gesagt, lächerlich. * Jack: Halt mal die Luft an! Das Drogenproblem gibt es in allen Gesellschaften und ich bekämpfe sie mit allen Mitteln. * Billy: Ja, aber du nimmst Drogen... * Jack: Nein, ich würde lieber sterben als Drogen zu nehmen. Ich nehme Steroide und Freizeitkokain. Aber ich kann’s mir ja leisten. Du weißt, dass ich’s mir leisten kann? * Billy: Ja... glaubst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen realitätsfremd bist? * Jack: Hey, hey, halt, ich bin reich und arbeite in Vinewood, okay? Ich bin nicht realitätsfremd. Action, Gewichtheben und Ausländer töten. Etwas, das nie an Boden verlieren wird, Dex. Okay, mein letzter Film vielleicht, „Loincloth“ über einen Wrestler, der in Thailand reinschneit und wo ich die Welt rette, indem ich den Bösen die Eier lang ziehe. Das ist ein spirituelles Bild. Das ist Liebe, Eier lang ziehen. Dieser Kram bleibt immer in. * Billy: Dinge sind jetzt heikler... * Jack: Okay, ich war’s, der Hoochi in Exploder verletzte... ich mein, ich dachte, es war Zeit, etwas zu verändern. * Billy: Richtig, ja, aber Hoochi war ein Charakter. Exploder ist ein Film. * Jack: Genau, genau und ich war da! Und ich hätte sie alle töten sollen. Schieb nich’, Dex, ich zettele einen Krieg an, den du so schnell nicht vergessen wirst. Dieser Blick in deinen Augen, genau jetzt! * Billy: Okay, Jack, ich sag ja auch nur, du schießt von einem Spezialrollstuhl aus Raketen auf unschuldige Zivilisten, die dabei drauf gehen... das ist irgendwie gefühllos. * Jack: Es gab nie unschuldige Zivilisten im Leben. Wenn die Kommunisten genau jetzt die Straße runterkommen würden, was würdest du tun? * Billy: Die Kommunisten haben verloren, Mann, es... es ist vorbei. Komm nach Hause! * Jack: Ich erschieß die Bastarde mit diesem hier! Dem Familienkiller! (eine Waffe wird gespannt) * Billy: Jack, Jack, pack das weg, bitte. * Jack: Das hier? Das ’ne Maschinenpistole. Los, kein Grund zur Sorge. Oh, aber du bist Billy Dexter. Wer hat dich dazu angestiftet? Gorbatschow? * Billy: Nein! Nein, du solltest runterkommen! * Jack: Ich weiß, was du über mich gesagt hast. Du glaubst, Steroide schrumpfen meine Genitalien! * Billy: Nein! * Jack: Nein! Du hast es! * Billy: Nein! Nein! Weg mit der Wumme! * Jack: Meine Eier? * Billy: Bitte... du... du hast sicher Riesige! * Jack: Genau! * Billy: Bitte, hör auf! * Jack: Los, sie sind nicht geschrumpft. Fass sie an! * Billy: Nein! * Jack: Fühl sie! Los, riech sie! * Billy: Nein! * Jack: Mach was! Fass sie an... fass sie an oder stirb! Sie sind immer noch groß. * Billy: Oh... Gott, sie sind riesig, Jack! * Jack: Richtig! * Billy: Ja... ja, Mama, Mami! * Jack: Hey, Mann, lass das, Junge, hab doch nur Spaß gemacht. Bist du meine Freundin, oder so? * Billy (lacht): Für eine Sekunde hast du mir Angst gemacht. I... i... i... i... ich hab mir in die Hose gemacht! * Jack: Ruhig, Mann, sie ist nicht mal geladen. (Schuss) * Jack: Oh, Dex! Oh Scheiße! Oh, ich glaube, sie war’s, oh, okay, Billy, lass das Rumalbern und steh auf, Junge. Verdammt! Sein Hirn läuft aus! Hilfe! Oh, es gibt nur eines zu tun: Die Freiheit verteidigen! Keine Zeit zu sterben! (drei Schüsse) * Jack: Willkommen im Land der Freiheit, Wichser! (Schüsse, Geklirre) * Jack: Jaaaaaaaaa! * Station-Voice: Das war Entertaining America, das Ihnen zeigt, warum Amerika auf der ganzen Welt so kulturell geachtet wird. Siehe auch * Entertaining America – Jenna Forbes * Entertaining America – Cris Formage * Entertaining America – OG Loc Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen